


Day 8: “I’ll admit I had reservations, but man, those pole dancing lessons really paid off!”

by Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet



Series: Valentine's Fic a Day 2017 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, BHPD Are In The Know, Implied/Referenced oral sex, M/M, Mind Control, Valentine's Day, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet/pseuds/Kiti_the_Warrior_Poet
Summary: Stiles always trusts his gut, and his gut is telling him that there is something off about the new neighbors across the street.  Does anyone else trust Stiles' gut?  No, of course not.Or the time Stiles uses some unexpected skills to rescue his pack from witches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I finally have day 8 posted. Life has been insane. I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> As always this is purely for fun, I don't claim to own any Teen Wolf characters, and I make no profit.

Witches! Why is it always witches?

Now, to be completely fair, Stiles had been suspicious of his and Scott’s new neighbors the moment he had first seen them. Had anyone listened to him? No, of course not.

Scott, ever the optimist had attempted to reassure Stiles with the fact that Kendra was in all but one of his classes in the pre-vet program at Beacon Hills University. Stiles, of course, felt that this fact only made Kendra more suspect.

Lydia, Kira, and Erica had all been persuaded to the dark side when they had been invited over for a girl’s night sleepover by Brooke.

Isaac, Boyd, Jordan and even his _freaking_ dad were won over when Misty showed up at the station handing out fresh baked cookies.

Stiles figured that Derek at least would be safe, even if not fully convinced of the evilness of The Sisterhood living across the street. Alas, Stiles soon learned how wrong he was when he met Aurora (and seriously, how had their names not clued him into the whole witches thing sooner?). Aurora, the leather jacket-clad history major who was Derek’s newest tutoring student.

As the weeks went by and Stiles watched his pack grow closer to The Sisterhood he gradually had to admit to himself that no one had died of supernatural causes in the time since The Sisterhood had moved in across the street. There hadn’t even been any attacks or anything the felt off, aside from The Sisterhood themselves, and no one else seemed to sense anything off about them.

Time wore away at Stiles conviction, and he was nearly ready to apologize to the pack and try to make nice with The Sisterhood. Then everything went to shit.

The day started like any other, it was the weekend before Valentine’s Day, and The Sisterhood were having a bake sale on the sidewalk outside of their house. There was a sign declaring that the proceeds were going to be donated to the children’s ward at the hospital, and the items for sale smelt good enough to lure Stiles, along with every werewolf in a ten-foot radius, outside.

Looking back, that should have been another hint. After all, Stiles had been in the middle of baking a batch of cookies himself when he felt compelled to follow the scent coming from the front door.

Stiles shook his head to clear it and went back to cleaning up his mess while the cookies were in the oven. When the cookies were ready to come out of the oven Stiles was fully prepared to fight off the hands of hungry werewolves willing to deal with temporary pain in order to have one of Stiles’ cookies fresh from the oven, but there were no werewolf hands grabbing for his cookies.

In fact, upon placing the cookies on the cooling rack and going to investigate, Stiles found the entire house devoid of life, aside from himself.

Stiles pulls his phone out and calls Scott, but he doesn’t get an answer, which is more typical than Stiles would like to admit. Okay, so next person, Lydia was here just a few minutes ago, the still playing _The Notebook_ on her laptop on the coffee table is evidence enough of this fact. So, he calls her next. It goes to voice mail.

Stiles has made it through everyone on his pack phone tree with the exception of Derek, and he is seriously starting to freak out. Okay, taking a few deep breaths, Stiles calls Derek and walks over to the front door to look out the window.

What Stiles sees is Derek’s Camaro pulling up in front of the house and parking, so when Derek doesn’t answer either he is at least assured that Derek is alive.

Derek gets out of the car holding a shiny red heart-shaped balloon and looks over to where Stiles is standing in the open doorway. Then, all of a sudden, Derek’s entire body visibly tenses up before going lax, like a string was pulled taught and then cut. Derek loses his hold on the balloon and it floats lazily away as he turns abruptly around and crosses the street only to walk up to The Sisterhood’s front door and walk in without even knocking.

Stiles starts to follow after Derek, confused beyond words, but a phone call from his father gives him pause.

“Hey, Dad, what’s up?” Stiles answers his phone.

“Stiles,” a decidedly female voice answers, “I need you to get down to the station right now.”

“Tara?” Stiles asks. “Why are you calling me on my dad’s phone? Is he okay?”

“He is still alive, and he isn’t hurt,” Tara rushes to reassure, “but… we did have to sedate him.”

“WHAT?!?!” Stiles explodes.

“Look,” Tara says, “just come to the station so that I can explain everything. Sheriff Stilinski should be awake by the time you get here.”

“He better be,” Stiles says, and with that, he locks the front door and climbs into his Jeep to head to the station.

John is awake by the time that Stiles makes it to the station. He is also attempting to break himself out of a locked holding cell and screaming about how his love _needs_ him, and he _has_ to get to her.

John calms down for a few seconds when he spots his son, he gets this look on his face like he’s trapped behind a wall and he can’t figure out how to break it down, and then the look is gone. It is replaced by a far away expression, almost like when he is thinking about Claudia, but something about the look on John’s face in this moment is dark and twisted.

Stiles is starting to back out of the room slowly when John speaks again, “Stiles. You need to let me out. Misty needs me. Can’t you hear her calling for me? My love, Misty, she needs me. The circle is incomplete without me.”

“Well shit,” Stiles stumbles the rest of the way out of the room. “Tara, I gotta go, but you have to keep my dad in that cell. Do you understand? Don’t let him out until I come back to get him myself, okay?”

Tara nods slowly, so Stiles continues, “Where are Boyd, Parrish, and Lahey?”

“They all left together about half an hour before the Sheriff started freaking out and almost walked into traffic, said something about heading to your place for lunch,” Tara answers.

“My dad did what!?!” Stiles explodes.

“Huh” Tara responds, “oh, yeah, he kinda almost walked out in front of a car and then punched Deputy Haigh in the face and broke his nose when Deputy Clark ducked out of the way after stopping him from stepping off of the curb.”

Stiles can’t quite stifle the laugh that the image of his dad punching Haigh in the face results in, but it doesn’t take him long to sober up. “Wait, did you say that Parrish, Boyd, and Lahey were headed to my place?”

At Tara’s nod, Stiles takes off running back to his Jeep. Maybe he’s wrong for once. Maybe Misty is the only witch, and maybe, she only has his dad under her spell… Yeah, Stiles isn’t going to hold his breath.

As he speeds back towards his house Stiles places a call to Deaton and fills him in on the situation. Deaton agrees to gather some supplies and meet Stiles back and his and Scott’s house.

When Stiles gets home and makes it inside he discovers that half of his batch of cookies has disappeared, right before he nearly goes into cardiac arrest at the sudden voice next to his ear.

“Hey Little Red,” the feminine voice greets, “how’s life?”

Now that Stiles’ heart has resumed its role as a functioning human heart, he recognizes the voice, and he could nearly weep with relief.

Cora continues talking before Stiles gets the chance, “Where is Derek? I was supposed to meet him here to surprise the pack, but no one is even here.”

Stiles spins around to face Cora and she takes a step back. When Cora takes in Stiles face she immediately tenses, “What’s wrong?”

Before Stiles can find the words to reply, Deaton has let himself into the house and he walks into the kitchen carrying a black doctor’s bag. “Witches,” he supplies by way of greeting.

Stiles just gapes for a moment before pointing at Deaton and saying, “What he said, witches.”

By the time Cora and Deaton are completely up to date on the situation, the sun is starting to set. The three of them quickly come up with a plan to infiltrate the house across the street and take the witches down as swiftly as possible.

The plan seems to be going well so far, almost too well. Cora made it in the front door, wearing a talisman that Deaton provided, pretending to be in the same trance that Stiles had witnessed Derek under earlier in the day. Deaton has managed to make it around to the back of the house, and Stiles is poised to start his part of the plan when Cora runs back out of the house, Deaton trailing behind her.

“The house is empty,” Cora revealed.

“What?” Stiles cried.

“There are no heart beats inside the house,” Cora said, “there aren’t even any scent trails. It’s like they’ve just vanished.”

“Shit!” Stiles exclaims, hands flying to his head and pulling on his hair, “What do we do now?”

“I believe I may have a solution,” Deaton answered. When there were two sets of eyes on him, he continued, “I can help Stiles access his pack bonds and he will be able to sense where the pack is located. Cora could do this much easier, but her time away has weakened her pack bonds.”

Cora nods in understanding, and Stiles responds by asking, “What do I have to do?”

“I have a tea that I’m going to prepare for you,” Deaton says, “and while I do that I need you to find an object that represents a strong connection to one of your pack mates. The more connected you feel to that pack mate, and to the object, the more accurate of a location you’ll be able to discern from the pack bonds.”

Stiles nods his head in understanding and heads upstairs to his room leaving Deaton and Cora in the kitchen to prepare the tea.

When Stiles comes back downstairs he is carrying the stuffed fox that Derek gave him three weeks ago when he confessed his feelings to Stiles.

Cora looks over at Stiles and takes a sniff of the air, “You chose Derek? I know you’re dating, or something, now, but I figured you’d go with Scott since you’ve known each other for so long and you live together and what not.”

Stiles stiffens, and grits out, “I don’t have an object that I feel represents my connection to Scott. Tod is the first thing that Derek gave me, he represents our growing relationship.”

“You named your stuffed fox?” Cora cackles, “Not only did you name the fox, but you named it after the fox from _The Fox and The Hound_?”

“Derek did mention something about that being your favorite movie,” Stiles retorts.

Deaton interrupts before this squabble has the chance to develop into a full blown argument, “Stiles, your tea is ready.”

Stiles takes a seat at the table and Deaton sets a steaming mug of tea in front of him.

“Now,” Deaton begins, “You need to place the,” he glances at the stuffed animal Stiles is holding, “fox in your lap and think about the strongest memories that you associate with it. You need to focus on these memories as you drink the tea. The taste will either be a bitter one, which is hard to swallow, or it will be the sweetest tea you have ever tasted. Either way, you must drink every drop of it while focusing on your memories. This will cause you to fall into a trance, and you will be able to tell us Derek’s current location, but only if you concentrate and drink _all_ of the tea. Do you understand?”

Stiles takes a moment to digest Deaton’s words, shaking his shoulders to loosen them as he conjures the memory of the night Derek gave him Tod and confessed that he had feelings for Stiles. When Stiles feels ready, he nods his head and says, “Yes.”

“Good, go ahead,” Deaton instructs.

Stiles settles Tod on his lap and then reaches for the mug in front of him. When he takes his first sip, Stiles is startled by how _good_ it tastes. The tea tastes so good, in fact, that Stiles almost stops focusing on his memory of Derek to ask what determines if the tea is bitter or sweet, but he notices that as his attention fades from Derek the tea becomes less sweet.

Stiles hastily redirects his mind to Derek and receiving Tod from him as he finishes his tea.

After Stiles swallows his last drink of tea the kitchen around him blurs, to the point that some part of Stiles’ brain is convinced that he is going blind, but just before the panic can set in, the world around him starts to come back into focus. When Stiles can see clearly again, he wishes he wasn’t seeing the sight before him.

Stiles is standing in a familiar section of the preserve, right where the river cuts through it, and ninety percent of his pack is gagged and bound in a circle in front of him. They are surrounded by a circle of mountain ash, and Scott has wolfsbane woven into the ropes around his wrists and ankles, so apparently the witches know about the whole True Alpha thing. Lydia is unconscious and Kira is tied to a rock in the river. Parrish has a witch standing guard on either side of him and he looks more drugged out than anyone Stiles has ever seen in his life.

The Sisterhood seems to be waiting on something, and that is when Stiles notices the detail that snaps him out of his trance.

“Misty went after my dad!” Stiles blurts upon regaining full consciousness. “The witches have the pack in the preserve, where the river crosses into our territory. They look like they’re about to do some massive group sacrifice, but Misty isn’t with them, she must have gone looking for my dad.”

“We need to attack while they’re divided,” Deaton states.

“I agree,” Stiles says as he pulls his phone out. “I’m sending Tara a picture of Misty and letting her know that she is dangerous and might be showing up at the station soon.”

While Stiles is on the phone Deaton and Cora work on getting the supplies that they’ll need into Stiles’ Jeep.

It only takes them twenty minutes to make it to the right spot in the preserve, rather than the legal thirty-five, and once they get there they jump into action.

Cora takes off running in her beta shift, coming close enough to The Sisterhood to get their attention, before bolting off in the opposite direction. The fact that all of the werewolves perked up at her scent is enough that Kendra decides to send Brooke after her.

Brooke’s absence leaves Jordan with only one guard, and he starts to loose some of the haze in his eyes.

Deaton has been crushing some plants and chanting over them since he first settled in the Jeep, and he now gestures for Stiles to remove his shirt. Stiles obeys and turns so that his back is to Deaton.

Deaton takes the paste that he has made and uses it to paint runes onto Stiles’ back. Each rune glows a unique color as it is completed, and Deaton ends with a triskele in the center of Stiles’ back that perfectly mirrors the one on Derek’s back.

When Deaton completes the triskele, Stiles feels his connection to Derek from his tea induced trance snap back into place and intensify. He takes a moment to reorient his world around this new connection, and then goes to the back of his Jeep to retrieve his quarterstaff before heading toward the clearing where he knows that his pack is being held.

Deaton has resumed chanting and is working on grinding more plants, and Stiles can feel the ebb and flow of power through his body that coincides with the rise and fall of Deaton’s voice.

Just as Stiles makes it to the tree line, Cora rejoins him sporting a bit more blood on her jacket than she was before she lured Brooke away from her coven.

The two of them exchange a nod of acknowledgment before moving on to the next phase of their plan.

The sound of rushing water intensifying prompts Stiles into action, and he uses his quarterstaff to vault himself over the boulder in front of him, crouching down to break the line of mountain ash.

Cora hurtles past him to the river where Kira is tied to a rock as soon as the barrier is down.

Kendra turns to stop Cora from freeing Kira when several things happen at once.

The sky suddenly filled with dark ominous clouds crackling with electricity, and Kira’s Kitsune Aura is visible, even to Stiles’ human eyes. Jordan has gone full Hellhound and is currently on fire. Lydia is unleashing her Banshee Scream. All of the werewolves have snapped out of their trances, and their bonds, with the exception of Scott, who is inside his own personal mountain ash circle.

Aurora is flailing about attempting to put out the fire Jordan started in her hair, and Kendra looks to be thirty seconds away from calling down a death curse on everyone in the clearing.

Sensing this, Stiles calls on the strength rune that he can feel glowing on his back and drives his quarterstaff a foot and a half into the ground in front of himself. He then pulls himself up, and swings around the staff coming back around upside down, and strikes out with his leg. He lands a solid kick to the side of Kendra’s head that knocks her out cold, and then Stiles spins himself back down to the ground.

After he pulls his quarterstaff back out of the ground, Stiles realizes that the clearing is suspiciously quiet. When he looks around, Stiles finds the entire pack staring at him.

Everyone, with the exception of Lydia who breaks the mountain ash circle around Scott and then sets in on his bonds, is staring at Stiles like he has grown a second head. Okay, so Derek is just staring at Stiles like he wants to _give_ him head, but Derek is his boyfriend, so that doesn’t count.

Stiles is used to odd looks from the pack, though, and so he simply shrugs and turns to Lydia to say, “You know Lyds, I’ll admit I had reservations, but man, those pole dancing lessons really paid off!”

Lydia just rolls her eyes as she replies, “I told you they would.”

The rest of the pack is spared the rest of that conversation when Deaton come into the clearing announcing, “I just got off the phone with Tara. She said that Misty did show up at the station, but that she passed out right after she got inside. Misty is now in a holding cell, and I have been tasked with passing on a message from Mr. Stilinski, and I quote ‘Tell Stiles he better get his ass here in the next fifteen minutes to let me out of this cell, or he won’t live to see twenty-one.’”

“Good,” Stiles says, “he must have come out of his trance when you all came out of yours. I gotta go get him out and catch him up on what happened. Derek, do you want to come with me so that you can help us deal with Misty? Everyone else can finish clean up here, and we can have pack Valentine’s at the house when we’re all done.”

“You know what?” Scott interrupts, “How about, you and Derek have the house to yourselves tonight, and we can do pack Valentine’s tomorrow night.”

The clearing fills with the sounds of ascent, so Stiles just shrugs, and says, “Okay, see you all tomorrow,” before heading for the Jeep assuming that Derek will follow him.

Once they make it back to the house from the station, Derek convinces Stiles to show him the rest of what he’s been learning at these pole dancing lessons. Turns out, those lessons paid off in more than one way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I know that it is past Valentine's now, but I am going to still try to finish this thing out.


End file.
